


Forever my champ

by Minionfromthedark



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Post-Game(s), also leon is trans, i just want people to know, it's not important to the story nor mentioned, please always give them little pokemon to take care of together, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minionfromthedark/pseuds/Minionfromthedark
Summary: Leon isn't really sure what he's supposed to do with his life after Victor beat him in the Champ Cup. Luckily for him, Raihan is there to support him and cheer him up while they look into another occupation for him.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Forever my champ

**Author's Note:**

> this was first posted in German on fanfiktion.de under the name of "Für immer mein Champ"; I translated my own fic here haha

“I just… don’t know what I’m supposed to do with my life now,” Leon admitted somewhat helplessly. He had done nothing than being the champ for such a long time and now he felt out of his element, more than ever before.

Raihan shrugged lightly, arms still wrapped around his boyfriend. They were reclining on the couch in the living room together. “Well, you can go traveling again,” he suggested with his trademark grin but the thought of getting to see Leon less again after having him home wasn’t that great. It was downright awful, actually.

Leon smiled and got a bit more comfortable, back to the chest of his rival. He was just too cuddly to be real. “That’s true but I can’t help anyone like that, can I?” he argued and looked up over his shoulder at the other. That was something to do in his free time or maybe for a vacation.

Thanks to their difference in height he could only watch Raihan’s profile like that, or rather just his chin, but that was enough for him. For the moment. He kissed him there since he was in reach.

“Ah yeah, forgot about that for a moment,” Raihan commented with a grin and looked down at him out of steel blue eyes. They still managed to steal his breath from time to time. “And what if you start training beginners instead?”

That wasn’t that bad of a suggestion, actually, once he started thinking about it. After all, Leon still wanted to make sure that the Galar region birthed the strongest of trainers. “Either that, or…”

Raihan raised an eyebrow und looked at him expectantly. “Or what?” he finally asked as Leon didn’t continue on his own. “Got an idea?”

No, he was deep in thought, deep lines in his forehead as he frowned and stewed. “Well, how about a new competition instead? Or rather, a challenge?”

“A new challenge?” Raihan echoed, the tiniest bit surprised even though he knew he shouldn’t be. As if the arena challenge wasn’t already so difficult that they could hardly fill the small competition before the champ cup. “What were you thinking of?”

Leon breathed in deep. “It’s just an idea,” he said first and bent his legs more comfortably. “I mean, what if we invited trainers from other regions to fight here instead? To get more of an exchange. To meet new Pokemon.”

Raihan let out a long breath, ruffling a few loose strands of Leon’s hair in the process. “Hmm. And how do you wanna go about that?” he asked. Now that Rose wasn’t organizing anything anymore, who was supposed to take care of that?

“I’m sure I can use my contacts and Kabu should still have some friends in the Hoenn region he can introduce to me,” Leon explained with a smile that slowly grew and grew as he got excited about his great idea.

“Yes, why not?” Raihan agreed and grinned brightly. Of course, his boyfriend wouldn’t just sit still and start in on his retirement. Maybe a place as a gym leader would have been a good look on him, too. But Opal had already chosen a successor. He was looking forward to whatever would become of Bede.

Leon was almost vibrating at this point. “But also, who wouldn’t wish for the opportunity to come here and see the Dynamax phenomenon?” he carried on. “We can use that as our marketing.”

Raihan nodded slowly. He sometimes forgot that this was something unique to their region. He was Galar born and raised, after all, and had never tried traveling anywhere else. Especially not with his boyfriend and biggest rival still being here and needing to be defeated.

“Tell me if you need help with anything, yeah?” he finally just said, grinning still, and kissed the top of Leon’s head, the mass of hair tickling his nose and almost making him sneeze. He resisted the urge and wrinkled his nose. “Don’t just go ahead and do everything on your own.”Leon had never much liked accepting help, at least when it wasn’t from a Pokemon. Without his Charizard he would probably never reach his destinations.

Leon hummed and nodded a few times, getting out his Rotom smartphone and typing around on it. Raihan put his chin on top of his shoulder, even though it was slightly awkward, to look at the screen with him.

“The Rose Tower?” he asked with a slight frown as he realized that his boyfriend was searching for.

“Yes, it’s partly empty right now,” Delion explained with a smile. “One could use the lower stories for finances and other business but work on the higher stories to turn them into something new.”

Raihan raised an eyebrow but was soon grinning brightly again, showing off his sharp teeth. “Ah, so that’s what you’re planning,” he commented with a nod. “Fights on every story and you’re waiting at the top?”

“When the new champ is busy the second-best trainer of all Galar has to step in,” Leon said, immodest as always. “And we’ll have to give people the chance to keep fighting against me as well. Think of my fans. They’ll want to see me fight.”

Raihan snorted in amusement. “I certainly won’t fight a hundred people just so I can beat you in the end.” As if that would ever happen. Whenever they had scheduled a mock fight, Leon had been the first to suggest the date, excited as always.

Leon only laughed. “Who said you would even manage such a feat?” he teased, then startled as Raihan started attacking his waist on both sides, his long, slender fingers skillful and sure.

It didn’t take long before the former champ curled up and gasped in laughter. “Stop, please!” he called breathlessly, and only then Raihan let up from him again. “Oh, Arceus.”

Raihan grinned and leant forward, arms wrapped back around his boyfriend comfortably, to whisper into his ear. “It’s my privilege to fight you whenever I demand a revanche,” he said in a dark voice. “And one day I will beat you. Until then, you’ll be my champ and my champ only.”

Leon shuddered a little at hearing the pet name and swallowed before he cleared his throat to get himself back under control. Even out of the corners of his eyes he could see Raihan’s bright grin. Of course, he knew exactly what an effect he had on him.

“What I’ve been trying to say is, however,” Leon continued importantly and ignored Raihan’s amused snort. “I’m sure people are going to love the fact they can fight me outside of the Champ Cups and the mock battles.”

Raihan hummed deeply. “Yeah, I think you’re onto something good, there,” he had to admit. “It would be something new, you know how marketing works and most other regions are probably already doing something like that.”

Leon wrinkled his forehead. “Do you really think so?” he asked and crossed his arms in front of his broad chest. The Rotom smartphone disappeared in the crook of his arm.

The gym leader had to grin at that. Leon wouldn’t like that thought, of course. “You can’t be first at everything,” he teased him and kissed his earlobe, just because it was there, and he could.

For the longest time, that hadn’t been possible, but somehow Leon had noticed that Raihan had been flirting with him for the past few years. It had been worth it, waiting for so long, but of course Raihan enjoyed their time together now more than ever.

The former champ rolled his eyes and cuddled closer to his boyfriend, who tightened his arms around him in turn. “I know that,” he said almost petulantly, and was that a pout? Before Raihan could tease him about it, the man grew thoughtful again.

Raihan left him to it and thought about what to make for dinner that night. He couldn’t eat another curry dish, if he was being honest, but if Leon wanted some, they could just order something, and he would choose whatever.

His gaze shortly rested on the carefully constructed nest in one corner of his living room. It was a bit more shadowy than the rest. The small Pokemon was still sleeping peacefully and hadn’t woken up from their fooling around.

That was good. The small thing needed its sleep and Roy wanted it to have the chance to grow big and strong in peace, just like his other dragon Pokemon.

He only noticed that Leon was paying attention again as the man turned his head and kissed Raihan on the cheek. Leon liked to do that whenever he thought Raihan was doing something cute. At least that’s what he had told him at the start of their relationship.

“What is it this time?” Raihan asked, grinning, and flashed his fangs. It wouldn’t impress Leon anymore, but he simply thought his teeth to be really cool. And he wasn’t alone with that opinion. His fans were pretty excited about them and he was more than proud of that fact.

“Your eyes were so soft when you looked at your little nursing case,” Leon explained with a shining gaze and big puppy dog eyes that he had perfected over the years. Didn’t always work, of course, but often he could win the argument with it.

Most of the time, it was only about another helping of ice cream, or who could choose the film on movie night. They usually took turns with it, but Raihan liked choosing horror movies that Leon then didn’t want to watch. Even though Raihan always promised to protect or otherwise distract him.

Raihan almost rolled his eyes, but only almost. “I had to make sure you hadn’t woken my little darling,” Leon disrupted him with a coo, “my little _nursing case_ with your laughter.”

“Oh, come on,” Leon complained halfheartedly. “That was obviously your intention and, in the end would have been your fault for making me laugh and waking the little one up.”

Not a bad argument, even Raihan had to admit, but he wasn’t impressed by it. He sighed and stretched out his long legs. “It’s actually not my fault that you always have to laugh so loudly,” he argued.

Leon was about to say something to that, but they were both distracted when there was rustling from the nest and the Axew stuck its little head out of the pile of clothing. It let out a little scream and blinked against the light.

Leon cooed at the sight and already got up, hardly waiting for Raihan to do the same before he walked over to the little Pokemon to pick it up and lift it into his strong arms. The dragon gym leader wasn’t immune to the sigh and felt his heart melt, just a bit. _Man, that was cute._

“I’ll warm up the milk,” he informed the both of them as soon as he could take his eyes away from the scene and wandered into the kitchen to prepare the formula.

It seemed as if his smile would stay for the rest of the night. Even above the sounds of the stove he could hear Leon talk to the little thing. So, the little one was supposed to get a nickname, huh?

Raihan wasn’t in the habit of naming his Pokemon so he would just leave that to Leon if it was that important to him.

If someone had told him a few years ago that his life would one day look like this, he might have laughed at them. But as it seemed he would have to thank Victor for beating the unbeatable Leon. Without the victory of the kid over the champ they wouldn’t be here today.

The young man snorted slightly and grinned, shaking his head at himself. He had almost burnt the milk. He filled it into a small bottle, tested the temperature on his naked lower arm and finally brought it into the living room, where his future was already waiting for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Please leave kudos and a comment if you did! :)


End file.
